


Dream

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [17]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	Dream

They woke up, surprisingly Burbor was first one. Not often that happened, mostly because his lover had major problems with sleeping. Dwarf lied in bed for a while, but then decided that maybe he could surprise his partner with breakfast. Or wake him up for work. Or do anything but lying in bed.  
And so he tried to stand up, but his movement woken up redhead.  
\- Sorry, honeypie. You can sleep still, ill make you breakfast.  
-....nah, dont need to. - he said, blushing. His eyes everyehere but not looking at his boyfriend, who was still naked, but was slowly dressing up.  
-...whats up? You look... like you have some sorta problem?... - he asked looking at his boyfriend. Oh gods. Hopefully hes not angry with him or upset...  
-...i dont... have problem. - he said calmly, but surely his face was telling different.  
\- Oh. Ok then. You dont have to tell me if you dont want to, dear. Eggs will be good?  
-...yea, ill eat anything youll do and you already know that. - he said, standing up and trying to dress up.  
-Or maybe... you want to eat me? -'he joked, but meet the weirdest gaze ever. - ...sorry.  
\- dont be. - he said, his face red as his hair - ....i dont have problem, you know. I just... had this dream. And you know that i dont dream often, and when i do those are mostly nightmares, but... today i dreamt about you. - he said sheepishly.  
\- ohhh. How sweet of you! And whad did we do?  
At this point Fred gulped silently, and bitted his lower lip.  
-....well. it was one of.. those dreams.  
-...one of those?- he asked, really not sure what does that mean.  
-...you know. In my dream we... we had sex. Like... lots of sex. And damn, its still on my mind, sorry.   
\- was it good? - he asked with soft smile on his face.  
-.............yea. but not as good as real you. And...- his voice sounded a bit scared?...- dont think that im with you only for sex or something, or that im a perve---  
\- stupid - he chuckled - i know that youre not with me because of that. Were doing it like minimum of minimum your needs, i guess. Im sure that we could do this now, but you wont want it after such dream. Also we need to go to work. And... Also. Youre cute, so flustered with your fantasies. Im flattered im part of them. - he said with big grin on his face, kissed redheads forehead and went to kitchen.   
-so eggs, thats it?  
-sure - he answered with content smile on his face. His boyfriend still managed to surprise him with his endless understanding.


End file.
